1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement servicing system using an electronic mail (e-mail) arrival notifying program and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an advertisement servicing system using an e-mail arrival notifying program, in which when an e-mail is received from a particular e-mail server designated by a user, an e-mail arrival notifying program having an animation character with predetermined advertising data is automatically executed to allow the user to immediately view the corresponding e-mail, when the user views the corresponding e-mail, the server that provides the e-mail arrival notifying program, rewards the user for his/her viewing of advertisement by accumulating some points on the user's account, and simultaneously makes the user connect to the advertiser's web page for the corresponding advertising.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the Internet, which is an open network configured for any one to freely connect to a counterparty's computer by using a common protocol, that is, Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)/Internet Protocol (IP), anywhere around the world, allows transmission of literal data as well as transmission of multimedia data with the development of compression techniques, that is, a variety of services such as e-mail, file transfer, World Wide Web (WWW) and so on can be made available through the Internet.
As using the Internet has rapidly been on an increase all over the world, the Internet has become increasingly popular as important strategic tools for increasing efficiency and productivity of almost all industrial parts. Also, since new business opportunities over the Internet are continuously being created and business areas are also on an increase, Internet business enterprises are also gradually increasing.
In other words, according to the recently increasing tendency of Internet businesses, there has been rapidly increasing sites providing various contents such as Internet advertising, Internet broadcasting, on-line gaming, Internet newspaper/magazine, data searching service, portal service, electronic commerce and so on.
Among those sites, a great number of sites have each e-mail server that provides members with their own accounts and predetermined repository spaces so that a computer user can communicate on-line with another remote computer users through e-mail.
Also, the computer users may use e-mail service after registering as members of an Internet Service Provider (ISP), rather than to sites providing the above-described e-mail service, to then be provided with their own accounts.
As described above, although the number of sites providing e-mail services are greatly increased, the respective computer users must frequently connect to the corresponding sites to view an e-mail message directed to the his/her own e-mail account.
Thus, recently, even if the user does not connect to the corresponding site, an e-mail client program, by which e-mail arrival can be automatically notified, has been developed and used.
However, the above-described conventional e-mail client program simply provides a function of notifying that an e-mail has arrived to each user but cannot benefit by any rewards according to the use of the e-mail client program.
Since the conventional e-mail client program is generally developed by a site of providing e-mail services to then be provided only to members of the corresponding site, the users cannot selectively use their desired e-mail service.